Saving Grace
by docsangel
Summary: Will a certain blonde biker show Grace all men aren't the same? Will she find love to stay hidden within herself?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have been working at Teller Morrow for about six months and I love my job. I'm close to the people that I work with and we have a ball at work. Sitting at my desk, Kozik and Jax come in to clock in. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning Grace." Jax says. "Morning Pretty Girl." Kozik says and I just shake my head and laugh. He's always a flirt. Sometimes more so than Jax and I didn't think that was possible. Lunchtime rolls around and the prospect comes to relieve me. Walking over to the table, I sit between Jax and Chibs and Kozik sits across from me. "So you coming to the party tonight?" Koz asks. "Nope. Hanging at home with Jason." I say. "How are things going with you two?" Chibs asks. "Good. Real good." I tell them. I don't want them to know that every day when I get home, it's nothing but screaming matches and him getting in my face and threatening me. At the end of the day, I smile at everyone and tell them to have fun before heading to my car and heading home. As I pull off the lot, my smile fades, not knowing what I am walking into.

I walk in the door and Jason is sitting on the couch, drinking again. I head to the bedroom to shower and change and when I come out, he's on the bed waiting for me. "Hey." I say, hoping tonight won't be filled with fighting. "Hey." he says back. "Come here." he says softly and I walk over to him. He pulls me between his knees and looks up at me. Reaching up like he is going to touch my face, he grabs my hair and yanks me down to my knees. Sliding his shorts down, he pulls out his hard member and tells me "Suck it bitch." I try to pull away but he grips my hair harder and pulls me closer to his dick and forces my mouth down over his dick and forces me to suck him off. When he releases himself in my mouth, he tosses me down on the floor and tells me "I'll be back later." before getting up and heading out the door.

That night, when he comes home, I am asleep on the couch and he grabs me by my hair and pulls me off the couch and up the stairs without saying a word. Throwing me on the bed he says "Strip. I want some pussy." I look at him shocked and say "No." He gets pissed off and gets in my face and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. "I said fucking strip. You do it or I will and you won't like how I do it." he tells me. I do what he says and he shoves me back down on the bed and enters me roughly. Thrusting in and out at a hard and fast pace, it doesn't take but a few strokes before he pulls out and releases himself on my stomach. Rolling over, he pulls the covers over him and goes to sleep leaving me there crying wondering what the hell is happening. The rest of the weekend goes much the same way.

Monday morning rolls around and I am at the desk, entering invoices when Kozik walks in to clock in. "Morning Pretty Girl." he says like he always does. "Morning." I say but don't look up. I just keep looking at what I'm doing. "You okay?" he asks. I don't look up but say "I'm good. Just tired. Can you and Jax take care of the repos? List is on the printer." I say and he takes the list before walking out the door. Lunchtime rolls around and the prospect comes to relieve me and I tell him "Go ahead and eat. I'm not hungry." He shrugs and heads into the clubhouse. A few minutes later, Tig walks into the office. "You okay Doll? You don't seem like yourself." he says. I sigh and say "Tig, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep this weekend." I tell him. "You know you can talk to me right?" he asks. "I know and I love you for it but I'm okay." I tell him. I still don't look at him. "Then why don't you look me in the eye?" he asks. I look up at him and he asks "What are you not telling me?" I just shake my head and say "I really need to get these done." He shakes his head before kissing the top of my head and walking out the door.

Tig walks back into the clubhouse and Koz asks "She okay?" Tig shakes his head and says "I don't know man. She's always so happy and now she just seems sad. Something's going on but she won't tell me." he says. "We just need to keep an eye on her for awhile." Koz says and they all just nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I get home that evening and Jason is sitting there waiting on me. I move to the kitchen to start dinner and when he walks into the room, I visibly stiffen. He leans against the counter next to me and I don't look at him or say anything. "I'm sorry." he tells me. I don't respond. "I was drunk and I know that's not an excuse but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." he says. "Okay." I say simply and go about finishing getting dinner done. Once it's done, I plate his food and put it in front of him and move to clean the kitchen. "You need to eat." he tells me. "I'm good." I tell him, still not looking at him. After finishing the kitchen, I move to get the laundry done and he follows me to the laundry room. Turning me around, he picks me up and sits me on the dryer. Kissing me softly, he deepens the kiss before running his fingers on the inside hem of my shirt before pulling it off. He sees the bruises from where he hit me last night on my ribs and looks at me and says "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he tells me. I just nod. He kisses me again and lowers his shorts after ridding me of my pants and panties. Sliding into me, he thrusts in and out but all I can think about is how he hurt me just the two days before. He finds his release with me never finding mine. I go about finishing up what I need to do before getting a shower and getting into bed.

The next morning, I get up and head to work and still keeping to myself. Just like yesterday, when the prospect come to watch the office I send him away. The rest of the week goes like this. "You coming to the party tonight?" Jax asks. "Nah. I think I'm just going to head home and relax a little." I tell him. "Jason hanging with you?" he asks. "Why wouldn't he? He lives with me." I say. "Why don't you hang with us awhile?" he asks. "Jax, I'm fine. I just want to go home and relax." I tell him. "Okay. But if you change your mind, you know where we'll be." he says. I nod and get back to work.

That evening, I close the shop and head out the door, not even telling anyone goodbye. I walk in the door and upstairs to change into something comfortable when I hear noises coming from my bedroom. Walking to the door, I see Jason on his back and another woman riding his dick. I open the door. "You son of a bitch." I say. The girl jumps up and grabs her things before heading down the stairs and out the door. Jason jumps up and asks "What are you doing here?" I look at him and say "I fucking live here. You really cheating on me? In my fucking bed?" I ask. "You better watch how you talk to me bitch." he says. "Or what? You gonna hit me? Force me suck you off again? What the fuck are you going to do?" I ask finally standing up for myself. He gets in my face and I back out of the bedroom door. He keeps walking towards me and get in my face. "I will do whatever the fuck I want to you. I want to bring some whore here and fuck her in front of you, I will. I want to make you fuck her, I will. You do what I fucking say and you don't question me. You hear me bitch?" he asks and I spit in his face. He grabs me by my upper arms and shoves me backwards, down the stairs. I tumble down the stairs and am out cold before I hit the bottom.

Beep...Beep...Beep...is what I hear when I wake up. I open my eyes and see Gemma sitting next to my bed, holding my hand. "Gem?" I whisper but she hears me. "Hey Grace. How are you feeling baby?" she asks. "I hurt." I say. "I'll get the doctor." I hear Tig say as he leaves the room. "What happened?" I ask. "I came by to check on you and found you at the bottom of the stairs. You weren't responding." she tells me. The doctor comes in and asks "How are you feeling?" I look at her and say "I'm hurting." She looks me over and asks "Scale of one to ten. One being least and ten being worst you've ever felt." she asks. "About a seven." I tell her. "Okay. I'm going to get you something for pain but I need to ask you what you remember?" she asks. "I remember leaving work and heading home." I tell her. "You remember anything after you made it home?" she asks. "No." I tell her, looking down at my hands. "Okay. That's normal after a fall like you took. It will come back to you but don't stress too much about it." she tells me before leaving the room. "Do you remember what happened?" Gemma asked me and I just shake my head. I remember everything but I won't tell them that.

A few days later, I am released from the hospital and get home to see Jason had moved out. Good. Gemma helps me to my bed and sees that there are drawers opened. "Jason moved out?" she asks. "Guess so." I tell her. "You don't seem too broken up about it." she says. "Been a long time coming I guess." I say and shrug my shoulder. "Well, you are to stay in bed. One of the guys will be here with you at all time and I will be here tomorrow to check on you and bring you something to eat." she tells me. "Thanks Gemma." I say before she kisses my cheek and walks out of the room. Looking up, I see first shift belongs to Tig. He walks over and sits on the bed. "Hey Doll. You okay?" he asks and I just nod my head yes. "You remembering anything about what happened?" he asks and I just say "No." He takes his boots off and sits back against the headboard and turns on the television while I snuggle into my pillow and try to get some sleep.

The next week goes by the same way with the guys taking turns staying with me. Most of them stay in the spare room except for Tig and Koz. Neither one lets me be alone long. Koz is sitting with me tonight. "What do you want to watch?" he asks. "Whatever you want to watch is fine." I tell him as I turn my back to him and stare at the wall. "What happened?" he asks. I don't respond. He touches my shoulder and sees me quickly wipe away the tears and moves to the other side of the bed. Kneeling down beside me, he says "Talk to me." I don't look at him but say "I just want to sleep." Kissing my temple he says "Okay but I'm here if you need me. But I wish you would tell me what happened. I know you remember. I see it in your eyes. You remember what happened." I don't say anything. "Grace, we miss you. The bright, happy you that we are so used to seeing. Please come back to us." he says before kissing my temple again and moving back to his side of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since my fall and the doctor has let me go back to work. Sitting in the office, Koz and Juice walk in to clock in. "Morning Grace." Juice says. "Morning Pretty Girl." Koz says. "Morning guys." I say. Juice heads out to the garage and Koz walks over and kneels next to me. "You want to watch a movie tonight? Order something to eat?" He asks. I finally look at him and say "Koz, I'm fine. I don't need a sitter anymore. Plus, I'm sure some of your favorite girls miss you." I tell him. "They don't matter. You do." he tells me. "I'm fine Koz. I might stay for a beer though before heading home." I tell him. "I'll wait for you." he tells me and I nod my head.

After work, I close up the office and start walking towards the clubhouse. Koz walks up next to me and walks in behind me, not saying a word. I move to the bar with him still behind me and the croweater working the bar sits a Jack and Coke in front of me. "Thanks Lanie." I say. "Welcome back babe." she says before moving to wait on someone else. I sit there, drinking my drink and Koz finally speaks. "You want to just crash here tonight? Been awhile since you've hung out with us." he says. "Nah. After this one, I'm gonna head home." I tell him. After I finish my drink, I say goodbye and head out the door. He follows me to my car. "Grace wait." Koz says as he walks up to me. "What?" I ask. "When are you going to come back to us?" he asks. I look at him and say "I honestly don't know." I say before turning and heading the rest of the way to my car.

I pull into my driveway and head inside and to the shower before heading to bed. The next morning, I'm sitting in the living room staring off into space when there's a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole, I see Gemma standing there and the entire Redwood table standing behind her. Opening the door, I let them in and ask "What's going on?" Gemma says "We need to talk to you." I nod and we move to the living room and everyone takes a seat but me. "We know you remember what happened. Why won't you tell us?" Jax asks. "It doesn't matter." I tell them. "It does to us. You've not been the same since a few days before that shit happened and your boyfriend moved out and hasn't been back since. Tell us what happened. Please." Koz asks. I look at him and see the worry in his eyes. I take a deep breath and say "Jason and I had been arguing a lot lately. Over stupid shit. I came home and he was on the couch drunk again and got a little rough with me. Hitting me in the ribs, forced me to take care of him and then the next day he was telling me he was sorry and it would never happen again. The night I fell down the stairs, I came home and he was fucking some whore in my bed. I caught them and she took off and we got into it about that and he shoved me down the stairs. I woke up in the hospital and he was gone before I was released. I haven't seen or heard from him since." I tell them. I see how pissed off they all are. Juice looks at me and ask "Why didn't you tell us?" I shake my head and ask "What would it have mattered? The person that did it is gone." I tell him. "We're going to find him and he will pay for this shit." Jax says and I just nod my head knowing not to fight it.

After they all leave, all but Kozik, I move to the couch and he sits beside me. "Are you okay?" he asks. I look at him and say "I don't know. It's like I can't get shit right in my head. He used to never be like that, you know. He was sweet and caring. Then he lost his job and started drinking. He didn't get violent until a couple of days before he pushed me down the stairs." I tell him. "I'll be fine if you need to go, Koz. I'm sure the club needs you." I tell him. "They'll call if they need me." he says. I head to the kitchen and he asks "What are you doing?" I just shrug and say "Making dinner." I get to the kitchen and start dinner and once it's done, I make two plates and he carries his to the living room with a beer and I do the same.

After we eat, we watch a movie and I see Koz looking at me. I look over and he says "You look tired. Are you sleeping?" I shake my head no. He stands up and takes my hand and tells me "Go get ready for bed. We can watch the movie in your room." he says. I look at him and he says "Not like I haven't crashed in there before." I nod and head to the bedroom. Pulling the covers down, he strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed. He is on one side and I am on the other.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I wake up the next morning and am on my side with my back to Koz and his arm is around me. Not the first time that we have woken up like that but when I go to move, instead of moving his arm, he pulls me closer. "Koz, I need to get up." I say. He kisses my shoulder and moves his arm for me to get up. After using the bathroom, I go back to the bed and he's laying there looking at me. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "Feeling like I am starting to hate people asking me that." I tell him sadly. "Sorry. Come here." he says and I look at him. "Come here." he says again. I move closer to him and he puts his arms around me and just holds me. It's the first time I have willingly let someone hold me since all this started. My head is lying against his chest and I ask "What are we doing?" He kisses the top of my head and says "I don't know babe. But I'm not going anywhere." I snuggle closer and it feels safe being next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I lay there in Koz's arms just thinking. I feel him place another kiss to the top of my head and I pull away. Moving to get out of the bed, Koz stops me. "Talk to me." he says. "I can't handle this Koz. I can't get my head right." I tell him. He gets out of bed and walks over to me and says "I know. I get it. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here for you." he tells me. I look at him and ask "How do I get back?" as the tears start to fall. He cups my face and says "I don't know babe. But we'll figure it out." he says.

I head into the office to clock in and Gemma is there. "How are you sweetheart?" she asks. "I'm okay I think. Or I will be." I tell her. Koz walks in and clocks in and kisses the top of my head before saying "I'll be in the garage if you need me pretty girl." I nod and he walks out the door. "What was that about?" Gemma asks. "He's barely left my side. Helping me talk through shit and holding me while I cry. He's been really good to me." I tell her. "He cares about you." she tells me. "I know but Gemma, I can't…" I start but cut myself off when the tears fall. Gemma walks over and pulls me into a hug and asks "What can't you do baby?" I pull away from her and wipe the tears before saying "I like Koz, God, I really like him. That was what the majority of my fights with Jason were about. He knew I was falling for Koz but, Gemma, I can't get past this shit. I want to. I want to get past it and tell Koz how I feel but it's not fair to him. Hell, he sleeps next to me most nights and it feels normal but I can't do this to him. I don't know what to do." I tell her. "Baby, tell Koz how you feel. You two will figure it out." she tells me and I just nod.

After work, I walk to my car and Koz follows me. "I'll be by shortly. Gotta run an errand." he tells me. "Okay. When you get there, I need to talk to you." I tell him. "Okay. Be safe pretty girl." He kisses my cheek before heading to his bike. I get in the car and the tears fall before I make it off the lot. I walk into the house and get a shower and when I walk back to the living room, there's a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, I see Koz standing there holding dinner. I open the door and he walks in. Seeing my eyes red and puffy, he knows that I've been crying. Putting dinner on the coffee table, he pulls me close and just holds me. Pulling me down to the couch, I'm in his lap and he rubs my back and says "I've got you baby. It's okay." When I get myself together, I move out of his lap and say "Sorry." I wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Don't do that. I told you I'm here." he tells me. I look at him and tell him "There's something I need to talk to you about." I tell him. "I was outside the office when you were talking to Gemma. I know baby." he tells me. "What do we do?" I ask. He pulls me back into his lap and kisses me softly and say "We take things a day at a time. You'll get back to your old self. Back to the Grace we all know and love." he tells me. I look at him and kiss him softly. "Thank you Koz." I say.

Later that evening, Koz and I head to bed. I lay with my back to him like I normally do and he puts his arm around me and pulls me close. Whispering in my ear, he says "Goodnight my pretty girl." He snuggle closer and say "Goodnight Kozi." I feel his fingers rubbing me hip as I fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Koz's chest. I go to move and he pulls me closer. I look up at him and he opens his eyes and we just look at each other. I lean up and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss and I don't stop him. When we come up for air, I say "I need to take this slow Koz." He kisses me again softly before saying "Anything you need baby. But you're my girl." he says. I smiles softly and say "I can handle that."

We walk into the office to clock in and it's Friday. "Morning baby." Gemma says. "Morning Gemma." I say. Koz clocks in and kisses my lips softly and says "I'll be out here if you need me." I smile softly and say "Okay baby." before he walks out to the garage to get to work. "Things look better on that front." she says. "Yeah. We talked and we're together but taking it a day at a time." I tell her. "That's good baby." she says. At lunch, I sit at the picnic table next to Koz and he kisses my temple before handing me my food. I look at him and ask "You wanna crash here tonight? I thought we could hang out here tonight." I say. "That's fine babe. We can crash in my dorm." he tells me and I smile softly.

That night, we are sitting at the bar and Happy walks over to us and is talking to Koz. Jax walks over to me and asks "Can we talk?" I kiss Koz's cheek and follow Jax out to the picnic table. "How have you been?" he asks. "I'm better Jax. Really I am. Koz has been amazing." I tell him. "You like him. A lot, Jax." I tell him. "I can tell." he says. "Jax, he stayed beside me through all of that shit. You know, most of our fights were about Koz. Jason knew I was falling for him." I tell Jax. "So you're serious about Koz?" he asks. "Yeah. I am." I say. He kisses my cheek and says "I'm happy for you."

We walk back into the clubhouse and I immediately go to Koz. As soon as I walk up, he pulls me close and I kiss him softly. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah baby. I am." I say. I kiss him again and I deepen the kiss this time. I whisper against his lips "Take me to bed Koz." He smiles against my lips before kissing me again and picks me up and carries me to his dorm with everyone cheering behind us.

Walking into the dorm, he locks the door and lays me down on the bed. Hovering over me, he kisses me softly and says "We don't have to." I smile and say "You're the only thing making me feel normal. I want you Koz. I need you." I tell him. He kisses me deeply before we start shedding clothes in between kisses. He enters me slowly and slowly makes love to me. I reach release after release before he reaches his inside me. Dropping his head to my shoulder, I kiss his temple and say "Thank you." He looks at me and says "You're my girl. I'd do anything for you." he says. "I'm yours Koz. All yours." I tell him before kissing him softly and for the first time in what seems like forever, I feel like I'm going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, my head is on Koz's chest and we are still naken from the night before. I open my eyes and place a soft kiss to his chest and he opens his eyes and smiles at me. "Morning Pretty Girl." he says. "Morning baby." I say smiling softly. "How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Better than I have in a long time. Thank you." I say. "Good. You look better." he says. "I feel it. I'm honestly feeling more like my old self than I have in a while." I tell him. "Good. Gotta make sure my girl is happy." he says. "I am." I say simply. He hovers over me and kisses me deeply before entering me slowly. Thrusting in and out slow and steady, I start to come undone underneath him. "That's it baby. Cum with me." he says. A few more thrusts later we find our release together. Getting up and ready for the day, we head out to the bar and the prospect places a cup of coffee in front of both of us.

After we finish our coffee, we head to the office to clock in. He kisses me softly and heads to the garage and I move to the desk. Gemma walks in and looks at me and smiles. "You look better." she tells me. "I feel better." I tell her. "You're almost glowing." she says. I blush a little and say "It's Koz's fault." Koz walks in and asks "What's my fault?" Gemma smirks and says "The reason she's glowing." He smiles at me, kisses me softly and says "Gotta make my pretty girl happy." I shake my head and when he leaves the office Gemma asks "What happened last night? You weren't glowing like this when I left." I look down at my hands and say "When we went to his dorm last night, I slept with him. This morning too." I tell her. "That's good baby. Means you're healing. You're moving on." she tells me. "I know." I say. I look up at her and say "I honestly feel like I'm getting back to my old self again." Gemma just looks at me and smiles.

That evening, when I go to leave work, Koz comes up to me. "Gotta handle some shit for the club." he says. "Will you be by after?" I ask. "Might be a late one." he says. I take my keys and hand him the spare and say "Let yourself in." He kisses me softly and says "Will do." I look at him one more time and say "Please be careful." Kissing me again he says "I will baby. See you later." before he has to head out with the guys.

I pull into my driveway and see a familiar car sitting there. Taking my time getting out, I have my keys in my hand and one key in between my fingers like Tig taught me to when I first started working with him. "Can we talk?" he asks. "Nothing to talk about." I say. "I miss you." he says. "Don't do that. You need to leave." I say. "Why? Look, I know I messed up. But I'm sober. I won't drink anymore." he tells me. "You pushed me down the stairs after cheating on me in my bed. You moved out while I was in the hospital. That is after beating me and forcing yourself on me. I'm done." I tell him and move to unlock the door. "You're with him aren't you?" he asks. "Yeah. I am. He hardly left my side while I was healing and he'll be here anytime." I tell him. "You moved him in?" he asks. "That's none of your business. It's my house. Not yours." I say as I move close to the door. "You really are a whore aren't you?" he asks. I turn back to him and he smacks me across the face. I take the hand that has the key between my fingers and go to punch and slice his face with the key before kneeing him in the nuts and running into the house and locking the door. I lock the door, knowing that I had the locks changed after he moved out. I grab my phone out of my purse and hope like hell he can answer. "Hey baby, I was just about to call you." he says. "Koz, Jason's here." I say. "Where are you?" He asks. "Inside the house. Door's locked." I tell him. "Stay inside. In the nightstand is a gun I left there for you. Get it. We're on our way." he tells me. I do as he says and hear Jason banging on the door. "Let me in you stupid whore." he yells and I stand holding the gun aimed at the door. A few minutes later the banging stops and I hear bikes pulling up. I don't move. The door opens and Bobby walks in and I lower the gun. "Hey sweetheart. It's okay." he says, pulling me into a hug. I collapse into him. He looks at my face and sees a bruise forming. "That the only hit he get in?" I nod my head. "Had my key between my fingers. When he smacked me, I sliced his cheek and kneed him in the nuts and ran inside." I say. "You did good baby girl." he says. Koz comes running in and pulls me to him. "Are you okay baby?" he asks. "I am now." I tell him. He looks at my face and I say "I got him worse than he got me. I'm okay." I say.

Koz looks me over and I assure him I'm okay. "The guys are taking him to the cabin." Koz tells Bobby. "This one's mine." Koz says when Bobby nods. "I want to be there." I say. Koz looks at me and I say "I need this. I need him to see he didn't break me." He kisses me softly and says " You stay beside me and if it gets to be too much, one of the guys will take you outside." he says. "Okay." I say simply. We walk out to his bike and Tig walks up and sees my face. "I'm okay." I tell him. "I saw his face. You do that?" he asks. "Key between the fingers just like you taught me." I tell him and you can see the pride in his face. We head out, me on the back of Koz's bike and my arms around him tightly.

Pulling up to the cabin, we get off the bike and Koz asks "Are you sure you want to be here?" I kiss him softly and say "I need him to see that we're together and he didn't break me." I say. "Okay but remember what I said." he says. "I will." We go to walk in with everyone else but I stop him. He looks at me concerned and so do the rest of the guys with us. "Can I get a minute?" I ask. The guys nod and head inside. "You okay?" Koz asks. I kiss him softly and say "I just wanted to tell you I love you." He smiles wide and says "I love you too Pretty Girl." Kissing me again, we walk inside. Tig walks up to me and asks "You okay?" I hug him and say "Never better." He looks at me and then sees the smile on Koz's face and says "Well, I'll be damned." Jax looks over and asks "What?" Tig smiles and says "Our Grace is back." Jax looks at me and I say "Let's handle this shit." They all smile and we head into the room he's being held in.

Walking into the room, Koz and I, hand in hand, we walk over to Jason. Before Koz can say anything, I squeeze his hand. He looks at me and nods, knowing what I need to do. I walk up to Jason and see he's bound and gagged. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much and you know what? I don't care anymore. You treated me like shit and for awhile, I took it. But you know what? This man here?" I say as I point to Koz. "Has been so good to me. This man loves me and I love him. But you, you will never touch me again. Never cheat on me again. You thought you broke me. You didn't. I'm back and better than ever but you? You, sweetheart, are going to feel what you put me through. You're going to scream like I did. Only difference, is you won't come back from it. I did." I say. I walk over to Koz and kiss him softly and say "Make it hurt baby." He smirks and Happy lays out his bag of tricks for him.

An hour later, after hearing Jason scream and beg for it to stop, Koz finally puts a bullet in his head, killing him. We walk out of the room and everyone gives us a minute. "You okay baby?" he asks. I lean up and kiss him and say "Never better baby. Thank you." He kisses me again and says "I love you." Smiling bigger than I have in a long time I say "I love you too baby. Let's go home." He smirks and we head to his bike. Walking up next to Jax I tell him "Let Gemma know I'm back." I tell him and he knows what I mean. Koz and I head home and straight to the shower where he takes me against the wall and for the first time in a long time, I feel like my old self.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I am on my back and Koz's head is on my chest. I open my eyes and brush his hair back gently so not to wake him and just look at the man that helped bring me back. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes, raises his head and kisses me softly. "Morning pretty girl." he says. "Morning baby." I say He raises up and hovers over me. "I love you." I whisper. Smiling wide he whispers "I love you." before kissing me again. Deepening the kiss, he enters me slowly and slowly makes love to me, causing me to reach my release before he reaches his. Once we catch our breath, we just look at each other and he says "Right here." as he runs his fingers along my rib cage. I look at him and he says "My crow." I ask "Are you sure?" He kisses me again and says "Never been more sure in my life." I nod my head and he pulls me into his side.

A little later, we head to the clubhouse and when we get there, before we walk in, I say "If I'm getting your crow you should move your things in." I tell him. "Okay." he says smiling. Kissing me one more time, we head into the clubhouse, hand in hand. Gemma walks up to me as Koz goes to talk to Happy. "Are you okay?" she asks, seeing the bruise still on my cheek. "Never better Gemma. Never better." I tell her. She looks me over carefully and says "You're back." I smile wide and say "Better than ever." She pulls me into another hug when Koz walks back over. "You ready Pretty girl?" I nod. Gemma looks at us confused. "Crow." Koz says and her eyes go wide. Pulling me into another hug she congratulates both of us. Heading into Koz's dorm, I lay back on the desk and Hap gives me Koz's crow tattoo. After Hap leaves, Koz moves to his nightstand and pulls out a chain. "I want you to wear these. They are my dog tags from when I was in the Marines." he says. Putting them on me, I kiss him and say "I'd be honored." He takes my hand and we head out to the main room.

Walking up to the bar, Gemma says "Lets see it." I remove the bandage and when she sees it she says "It's beautiful baby." I cover it back up and she gently grabs the chain. "What's this?" she asks. I smile and say "His dog tags." She looks at me and says "You're glowing." Koz puts his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder from behind me and I say "I'm finally happy." I feel Koz kiss my bare shoulder and I snuggle back into him, hearing him whisper "I love you." I turn slightly to kiss his lips and say "I love you more."

Later that night, we head to the dorm. Walking inside, we strip down and get into bed and just lay there facing each other. "Thank you." I tell him. "For what baby?" he asks. "Bringing me back. You have no clue what you've done for me." I tell him. "Baby, you brought yourself back. I was just here beside you." he says. "No. You are the one. Koz, you never left my side. Knowing how fucked up my head was. Knowing how broken I was. You never left my side." I tell him. He looks at me and I place my hand on his cheek. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it through that." he tells me. "What are you not telling me?" he asks. "You remember the morning that you all came over and you finally got me to tell you all what happened?" I ask. "Yeah." he says. "I had my bottle of sleeping pills in my pocket." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and I continue. "I was trying to get the nerve to take them and end it." I tell him. "Baby." he says. "You're the reason I didn't. When everyone left, you stayed. When I went to take my shower before we laid down, I flushed them. You were there and I realized I didn't want to leave you." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "You won't ever feel like that again. I promise." he tells me. "I know baby. You show me that everyday." I say before he kisses me deeply and makes love to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, we head to the bar for coffee. Sitting on a bar stool, he pulls me to stand between his legs and his arm is around my waist. The prospect places a cup of coffee in front of each of us and we are just there, drinking our coffee and enjoying being close. "Well, if it isn't the love birds." Tig says. "Morning Tiggy." I say. He kisses my cheek and says "How you feeling Doll?" I smile and say "Absolutely amazing." I tell him. He smiles and says "It's so fucking good to see you back." I smile wide and say "It's good to be back."

A little while later, we are hanging out at the clubhouse and I am at the bar next to Gemma and Koz is with Happy over by the pool table. I see Ima walk in and she heads straight to Koz. He pushes her away but she doesn't stop. "Time to school a whore." I tell Gemma and she says "Make me proud." I walk over and get between her and Koz. "Sorry honey, he's a little busy." she tells me. "I know he is." I tell her. "Why don't you go back to that trailer park you came from and let us have a little fun." she says. "Nah. Why don't you go back to your corner before your pimp knows you're gone." I tell. "Listen here bitch…" she starts and I cut her off. "No, you listen here bitch. Koz is off limits." I say raising my shirt to show her his crow. "I see you anywhere near my Old Man and there won't be enough left of you for a DNA test. And if you ever disrespect me again, I'll cut your fucking tits off and send them home to your momma." I tell her. "You really think you're better than me?" she asks. "Oh yeah. I know I am. You're nothing more than a glorified cum dumpster. But I meant what I said. You come near my Old Man again and I will make your rancid ass disappear. Sweetheart you're expendable. I'm permanent." I tell her before Tig grabs her and makes her leave. I look at Gemma and she nods her approval. I turn to Koz and Happy and Happy says "Glorified Cum Dumpster?" I look at him and ask "What?" They both start laughing and shaking their heads. "There's my Old Lady coming out." Koz says and I can't help but snuggle closer to him.

Later that night, I walk out to the car to leave and Ima is standing by my car. "Is this whore for real?" I ask. I walk over and ask "What the fuck do you want?" She smirks and says "Koz." before taking out her fun and shooting me in the stomach. I fall to the ground and hear Koz calling my name as more gunshots ring out.

I wake up later and I am in a hospital room. I move my hand and Koz jumps up and says "Baby, are you okay?" he asks. "Hey baby. What happened?" I ask. "You were shot." he says. "Fucking Ima. I'm gonna gut that cunt." I say. "I knew you'd say that." he says smirking. He leans down and says "The guys have her at the cabin, keeping her there until you can come finish her off." he says and I smile. "I need this one." I tell him and he says "I know baby. I know." Gemma and the doctor come in and asks "How are you feeling?" I smirk and say "Like I got shot." I hear Koz and Gemma laughing and the doctor shakes his head but is smiling. "I see you're in good spirits. So, let me make your day a little brighter." he tells me and we all pay attention. "The bullet entered your upper abdomen but didn't hit any organs. You got lucky. Now, for the little one…" he starts. "Little one?" I ask. "Yes. The ultrasound we did says that you are four weeks pregnant. Still early but the little one is just fine." he tells me. I look at him shocked and Gemma is smiling. I look at Koz and he's not showing anything. The doctor finishes filling us in and Gemma gives us a few minutes alone.

"Koz?" I ask. He looks at me. "Four weeks. That makes it mine." he says. I nod. "Koz, please say something." I say as the tears fill my eyes. "Did you know?" he asks. "No. I didn't." I tell him. He moves back to the side of the bed and kisses me softly and says "We're having a kid." I release the breath I was holding and he puts his forehead to mine and says "We're having a kid." I feel the tears fall and say "We are." Gemma comes back into the room and the rest of the club follows. "How are you Sweetheart?" Jax asks. I look up at him and then at Koz and he nods. "Me and the little one are both fine." They all look at us shocked and start hugging us and congratulating us. Now just to get out of this hospital and to take care of the porn whore that put me here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days later the doctor finally lets me leave the hospital. Koz is there with my car and helps me into the passenger seat. We head up to the cabin and Koz helps me out of the car. Walking into the room where Ima is being held, Koz holding my hand as we walk in. Ima looks up and sees us standing there and her eyes go wide. "You thought you killed me?" I ask and she nods her head yes. "You see, I'm an Old Lady." I say. Getting almost nose to nose with her, I say "We don't die." Standing back up straight, I tell her "But you did do me a favor. Found out early that Koz and I are having a baby so thank you for that. But now I get to return the favor." I tell her. I walk over and see Happy laying out his bag of tricks. "Thanks Hap." I say and he just nods. I pick up the fillet knife and make slices from one ear to her mouth and move to the other side doing the same thing, listening to her scream. "Oh, does that hurt?" I ask sarcastically. I take the mallet and because I can't swing it with my injuries, I ask Koz, "Can you help babe? I mean, she did try to kill your Old Lady and our baby." I say. He walks over and takes the mallet and smashes her ribs and we can hear each of them crack. He puts the mallet down and I get back in her face. "After tonight, no one will ever think of you again. But me? I'm going to have my baby, marry my man and live the life I was meant to live." I tell her before reaching back and taking Koz's gun from him and shooting her once in the stomach, where she shot me before putting the rest of the clip in her head.

After handling Ima, Koz takes me home and we head to bed. Lying in bed, he pulls me as close as he can with my injury, he says "I'm proud of you babe. The way you handled her in front of the club, shows I have a badass Old Lady." I look at him and ask "Do you think you do?" He kisses me and says "I do." I look at him and he says "I really do."

The next morning, Koz has to work so Gemma is sitting with me. "How are you and my grandbaby doing?" she asks. "Me and your grandbaby are doing just fine." I tell her and she smiles. "Now what's this I hear you handled a whore?" she asks. "Added a little Chibby style facial decor and my Old Man helped her turn her ribs into dust and then I unloaded a clip into the bitch." I tell her. "Holy hell. I'm proud of you sweetheart." she tells me. "Koz said I made him proud. That I showed the club what a badass Old Lady he has." I tell her. "You did baby. That man loves you. He's so proud of you and so am I." she says. I look down and place my hand on my stomach and say "I hope I can make our little one proud." I say. "You will baby. You will." she tells me.

That evening, I am still on the couch and rubbing my stomach when Koz comes in. Seeing me, he comes over to sit next to me. "What's wrong?" he asks. "Oh. Nothing. Just thinking. We're having a baby. We're going to be parents." I say. "I know babe. Are you happy about it?" he asks. "What? Of course I am. Baby, I couldn't be happier." I say. He kisses me and says "I know something that will make you even happier." I look at him confused and he pulls out a ring and says "Marry me." My eyes go wide and so does my smile and say "Yes baby. Oh my God yes." I say. He pulls me closer and kisses me hard before putting the ring on my finger. "I love you Koz." I say. "I love you too baby. You and the kid. You're everything I need." he tells me. I kiss him again and he pulls back and says "You know I'm gonna want more kids right?" he asks. I look at him and smile and say "Me too baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as I sit down, the prospect puts a cup of coffee in front of me and Koz looks at me. "I can have one cup a day. That's what the doctor said." I say. "She's right Koz. One cup a day won't hurt the baby." Tara says as she walks in. I look at her and smile and she smiles back. I drink my coffee and Koz is standing behind me with his arm around me and his hand on my stomach. "How you feeling Doll?" Tig asks as he walks up. "I'm really good, Tiggy." I say. I look at Koz and he nods. "Tiggy, can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure baby girl. What is it?" he asks worried. "Will you be the baby's godfather?" I ask. His eyes go wide and so does his smile and he says "I'd love that baby." He says as he pulls me into a hug and then pulls Koz into one.

Koz heads to work and I head to the office to hang out with Gemma and when I walk in she asks "How are you baby?" I smile and say "Me and baby are doing great." I tell her. "Good." she says. "We asked Tig to be the godfather." I tell her. "I bet that made his day." she says. "I think it did too. But I was going to ask you to be grandma." I say. "Absolutely baby." she says. "Now just to ask Tara to be the godmother and and Chibs to be the grandfather and we are set." I tell her. I look out the door and see both of them standing outside. "I'll be back." I tell her. I walk over to them and ask "Can I talk to you two?" They nod and I say "I was wondering, Tara if you would be our baby's godmother?" I ask and she pulls me into a hug and says "Of course I will." I look at Chibs and say "Kid needs a grandpa. You up for it?" He pulls me to him and says "Hell yeah Lass." he says and I start tearing up. "You okay Lass?" I nod and say "Hormones." I head back to the office and things just seem perfect.

Later that evening, we are hanging around the clubhouse and the croweater goes to sit a beer in front of me and I say "Water please." She smiles and hands the beer to Koz before getting me water. "You okay?" she asks me. "Yeah. Little nauseous." I say and she says "Please tell me you aren't getting sick." I laugh and say "No. Just preggers." She smiles wide and says "Well, congrats. Let me know if you need anything." she says. "Actually, can you get some crackers for me?" I ask. "Coming right up." she says. Next thing I know, Koz says "They really seem to respect you." The croweater says "It's because she shows us respect." I smile at her as she puts the sleeve of crackers in front of me with a Ginger Ale. "This will help better than the water." she tells me and I smile at her.

We head to bed that night and decide to crash at the clubhouse. Lying in bed, my back is to Koz and his arm is around me with his hand on my stomach. I move my hand over his and lace my fingers with his and snuggle closer to him. "I love you baby." he says. "I love you too, Kozi. More than you know." He kisses my bare shoulder and asks "Are you happy about the baby?" Smiling, I say "I am really happy about this baby. I keep thinking about if it will be a momma's boy or a daddy's girl. I wonder what features the baby will get from me and what he or she will get from you." I tell him. "I think about that too. But I think I want a daddy's girl." he says. "I want a boy. Herman Evan Jr." I tell him. He turns me around to face him and says "You want to name the baby after me if it's a boy?" he asks. "Yeah. I do baby. You're the most important person to me other than this baby." I tell him. He smiles wide and says "Then if we have a girl I want Amelia Marie." I look at him and say "I love it." He says "It's after Happy's mom." I look at him shocked and say "He needs to be a godfather too." I tell him. "I agree. We'll ask him in the morning." Koz says and I snuggle into him and we drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Waking up the next morning, we walk to the main room and I ask Happy "Can I talk to you?" He nods and we head outside. Walking to the picnic table, Koz and I sit down and Happy sits on the other side of me. "We were talking last night and we've asked Tig to be the baby's godfather but we were wondering if you would be too?" I ask. Happy looks at me and smiles wide. "Hell yeah." he says before hugging both of us. "We've already picked names. Herman Evan Jr for a boy and Amelia Marie for a girl." I say. He looks at us shocked and asks "After Ma?" We both smile and Koz says "Want our daughter named after one of the strongest women I know. Your mom always took care of me too." Happy hugs us both again and says "Thanks brother." Koz nods and we all just sit.

A little later, we are sitting in the clubhouse and I stand and run to the bathroom sick. Koz is right behind me. "You okay?" he asks. "Morning sickness." I tell him and he smiles. "Yeah. Keep smiling. You won't think it's funny when I'm too busy getting sick to have sex." I say and his smile fades. "Let's get you better." he tells me and I start laughing. Heading out to a table, one of the croweaters brings me crackers and Ginger Ale again and I thank her. "We need to get some for the house." Koz says. "I'll add it to the grocery list." Gemma says and I nod.

That evening, we are lying in bed and I kiss him softly. Koz deepens the kiss and I feel him pulling me closer. I pull him to hover over me and whisper "Love me Koz." He looks into my eyes and says "I do, more than anything." We start to shed clothes before he enters me and makes love to me nice and slow. Once we reach our release, he pulls me into his side and I say "I want to get married tomorrow." He looks at me and asks "You sure?" I look back at him and say "I am. I want to be married before the baby gets here and I want to be married to you as soon as possible." I tell him. "Tomorrow then. I'll call Rosen in the morning." he tells me and I snuggle into his side.

The next morning, Koz and I are at the courthouse when Rosen walks up. "Congrats you two." she tells us as she hands Koz the marriage license. "Thank for this Ali." I say. "No problem. Now, go get married." she tells us and we head inside. Thirty minutes later we walk out the door as husband and wife. I am now Mrs Grace Kozik. We head to the clubhouse and once we walk in, Koz tells Jax that we need to talk to the family. "You ain't family, get out!" Jax yells and everyone leaves the room except for members and Old Ladies. "What do you need to talk to us about?" Jax asks. "Grace and I went to the courthouse this morning and got married." Koz tells them and all eyes go wide. They start walking up to us and congratulating us. Gemma walks up and says "I would have planned you a wedding." she told me. "I got married the way I wanted to. But thanks Ma." I tell her and she smiles wide. "You better be glad I love you." She says. "Nah. You just love the grandbaby." I tell her and she kisses my cheek and says "You're alright too." and we both start laughing.

That night, there's a party to celebrate our marriage. I hear one of the croweaters asking "What are we celebrating?" Another one says "Kozik and Grace got married this morning." I see the croweater's eyes go wide and hear her say "He wasn't supposed to marry her." The second croweater asks "Why not? She's good to him and she's good to us." The first one says "He was supposed to be mine." I turn to her and ask "How was he supposed to be yours?" She looks at me shocked, not knowing I heard her but she stands up tall and says "Honey, your man's been fucking me the entire time he's been with you." I look at her and say "I doubt that honey because he's barely left my side." She smirks and steps a little closer and says "Really? So he was with you when I was on my knees sucking his dick last night?" she asks, smirking. I look at Koz, knowing he was supposed to be out with the club last night, and I walk outside. I am out there trying to catch my breath. Surely he didn't cheat on me. I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Babe? You okay?" he asks, concerned but I brush his hand off of me. "Where were you last night?" I ask. "I was out handling shit with the club. Why?" he asks. "Sure you weren't here getting your dick sucked?" I ask. "Hell no. What makes you think that?" he asks. "One of the croweaters told me she's been fucking you the entire time we've been together and knew you weren't with me all night last night." I tell him. "Which one?" he asks. "Doesn't matter." I say. "Yes. It does." I just shake my head. He takes my hand and pulls me into the clubhouse. "Everybody shut up. I want to know which one of you whores told my wife I'm cheating on her." No one says anything at first but then Laura, standing behind the bar says "Katie said it. Was talking about how you were supposed to be hers." Koz looks at me and I nod. "Go to Gemma." he tells me before kissing my lips softly. I do as I'm told and he pulls her to the middle of the room. "You know good and well I ain't touched anybody since I've been with Grace. Why are you telling my wife that I'm cheating on her?" he asks. "I want you. She shouldn't have you." she says. "Get the fuck out and don't come near me or my wife again." he tells her before shoving her out the door. Walking over to me, he kisses me softly and says "I would never cheat on you. You're all I want." I snuggle into him, hoping he's telling the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We head home and I head immediately into the shower and sob. Hearing her say that he was cheating on me made me realize just how easy it would be for him to. After the water starts getting cold, I get out and dressed and get into bed with my back to Koz. He snuggles behind me and I let him. He starts kissing on my neck and shoulder and I start fighting the tears again. I pull away from him and sit up on the side of the bed, trying to calm myself down. Koz moves behind me and asks "Baby, what's wrong?" I just shake my head and stand up before he can grab for me. I head for the bedroom door and say "I just need a minute." I walk into the kitchen and stand facing the counter when Koz comes in and wraps his arms around me and I start to sob harder. He turns me around and pulls me close and just holds me. When I finally stop crying, I pull away from him and he says "Talk to me babe. What's going through your mind?" he asks. "Just in my own head. I'll be fine." I say. "What do you need?" he asks. "Just, Katie saying that you were cheating on me, reminded me that you have all these girls willing to do anything for you whether you're with me or not and how easy it would be for you to cheat on me. I know it's stupid and that you wouldn't but a part of me still worries." I say. He pulls me close again and says "I know baby and I will spend the rest of our lives showing you that I won't do that to you. I only want you baby. You're it for me. You're my wife. You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the one that's carrying my child. No one will ever compare to you." he says. I look into his eyes and kiss him softly. "Take me to bed Daddy." I say.

He picks me up and carries me to bed. Laying me down on the bed, he kisses me softly and starts kissing down my body. When he gets to my stomach, he kisses my stomach and looks up at me and smiles. Kissing farther down, he kisses the inside of both of my thighs before he starts attacking my core causing me to lose myself to him completely. Once I find my release, he moves up my body and enters me slowly. Making love to me nice and slow, causing me to find release after release before he finds his inside me. Pulling me into his side, he kisses me softly and says "I love you so fucking much baby." I respond "I love you too baby."

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Koz's chest. I lay there awake just listening to his light snores when I feel him tighten his hold. He places a kiss to the top of my head and all of a sudden I pull away and run to the bathroom sick. When I come out of the bathroom, he's sitting up in bed and asks "You okay?" I nod my head yes and say "Just your kid reminding me that he hates me." I tell him, laughing a little. "Kid don't hate you." he says and I see he's not smiling. "I was kidding baby." He pats the bed next to him and says "Come here." I move to the bed and sit next to him. "Our kid is going to love you so much. You know how I know?" he asks and I shake my head no. "Because I do." he says. I look at him and say "I know baby." before I snuggle next to him. He puts his hand on my stomach and rubs little circles trying to help me settle my stomach. He moves down the bed and kisses my stomach and says "Kid, you gotta be good to your mommy. She's had a rough time so me and you gotta take it easy on her." he tells the baby.

A little later, we are sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and he says "I'm gonna call Gemma to take you shopping tomorrow to get the shit for the kid's room." he tells me. "Okay. I'll make a list here later of what I want to get." I tell him. "That's fine babe." he says. We finish breakfast and spend the rest of the day sitting on the couch with him rubbing my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, Koz by my side as always, my name gets called. Walking back, they do the normal weight check, vitals, etc before taking us back to an exam room. Sitting on the table, waiting for the doctor to come in and Koz moves to sit next to me. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just nervous to find out what we're having." I tell him. The doctor comes in and shakes both of our hands. "Good morning Grace. How have you been feeling?" she asks. "Good. Morning sickness is gone." I tell her. "Good. Let's check this little one out." she tells me as she pulls the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we hear the heartbeat and I see Koz smile. Moving the wand around a little more we see the baby and she takes the measurements. "Want to know the gender?" she asks and we nod our heads yes. She smiles at us and says "You're having a little boy." and we both smile.

We head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, Gemma walks over. "So?" she asks. "It's a boy." I tell her. "Hell yeah." I hear Tig say as he walks up and hugs me close. Everyone congratulates us.

***Thirty-Nine Weeks***

"Shit. Fuck." I say as another contraction hits. "Do we need to go?" Koz asks. "Not yet. They need to be closer to five minutes apart or my water breaks." I tell him. About that time, my water breaks and Koz says "Like that?" I smack his chest lightly and smile. Heading to the car, we head to the hospital and I call Gemma. "Baby's coming. We're headed to St Thomas." I tell her. "We're on our way." she tells me.

Ten hours later we are sitting in my hospital room with the entire club sitting in there with us. "So what did you name him?" Gemma asks as she holds our son. "Evan Alexander Kozik." I tell her. They all look at me and smile. "Really Doll?" Tig asks. I smile and say "Evan is Koz's middle name and then you've always been like a dad to me so he got your name as his middle name." I tell him. He walks over and says "I love you kid." I smile and say "Love you too Pop."

Later that evening, Koz and I are sitting in my room alone, him holding our son. "Thank you baby." he tells me. "I should be thanking you." I tell him and he looks at me confused. "Koz, you stood by me and took care of me when I was literally at my lowest point. You loved me when I didn't think anyone else would." I tell him. "You loved me too." he says as he kisses me softly. Putting Evan in the bassinet before walking over and climbing on the bed next to me. Pulling me close he says "I love you and our son more than anything." he tells me. "I love you and our son too Koz." I snuggle closer to him and realized my life could not get better.


End file.
